Against the New World
by jonty2600
Summary: In an attempt to make his father proud of his abilities, Kazui kurosaki turns against Soul Society and creates his own organisation. Unknowingly, war is brewing against these spiritual super powers.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I do not own** **Bleach**

* * *

"Man is not, by nature, deserving of all that he wants. When we think that we are automatically entitled to something, that is when we start walking all over others to get it."

― **Criss Jami** , **Diotima, Battery, Electric Personality**

* * *

As he collapsed upon the scorched earth, all he could smell was the stink of decay and the stench of smoke. Kazui's battle scars tattooed his body as he lay in the grime of the ravaged 'Court of Pure Souls'. Paralysed, Kazui's head twitched to the left, dust gusted around the image of a broken being. The being was enveloped in ash, clothed in a ragged Shihakushō with a thick strap across its chest. It had four black vertical lines on its forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over its torso, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, lay around its neck as a collar. It had two white shoulder plates crossing its chest in an X shape that held its Shikai blades in place, with the plate on its left shoulder having three sections adorned with red scales, and a white cloak with black markings tied around its waist.

Kazui stared at the creature. This beast had tried to prevent his war. But, hidden underneath all that body armour, was flesh.

Kazui glared at the being; he swiftly drew his Zanpakutō from its scabbard.

The monster stumbled towards Kazui, struggling to disarm him, but its attempt was futile; Kazui slashed at the fiend's legs, causing it to crumple to the ground. Kazui crawled on top of the brute, seeking to plunge his blade into its neck.

Kazui had the appearance of an older man; he had spiky, orange hair; large, dark orange eyes and thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. Although still relatively young, more prominent creases had developed under each of Kazui's eyes, giving him a mature appearance. He was clad in crimson armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Underneath his armour, he continued wearing his basic Shihakushō.

The creature struck Kazui's face, seeking to drive him backwards. It smashed Kazui's nose with its fist, drawing blood.

It slowly began to strike Kazui's face. As it pummelled him, Kazui sought to guard his face from the onslaught of blows.

Even though he was guarding his face, Kazui had left the rest of his body undefended. The man began to beat his stomach, cracking his armour. Kazui sought to retaliate; but the being swiftly continued striking his face, slowly beating him until he ceased moving.

The individual unceremoniously crumpled next to its unconscious son. An influx of pain was felt by the creature. Although it was in great discomfort, it couldn't help but smile. Its eyes closed as its thoughts wondered to its misguided son.

' _It would seem that Kazui considers me a monster for fighting against him'_ Ichigo assumed.

Whilst he was thinking, Ichigo slowly went limp, as his mind wondered into blissful unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

Kazui's eyes unexpectedly shot open, his arms and legs were fastened to a gurney. He was confined to the Fourth Division Barracks. As he turned his head to the right a petite body collided with his frail form. Two soft arms embraced his neck as dark red hair entered his line of sight; a beautiful woman, with crimson hair bound in several ponytails in the back and lilac eyes lay atop his broken body.

"Ichika, what are you doing here?" Kazui asked.

"I was worried about you moron; you betray the Gotei 13, establish your own afterlife and invade Soul Society, how do you think I feel?!" Ichika shrieked.

Kazui's eyes closed, he contemplated his response; slowly, his eyes opened, amber eyes gazed into the violet eyes of the Shinigami.

"When I was a child, I was assigned the mission of purifying a hollow near Karakura High School. When I clashed with the hollow, I managed to fracture its mask, but hidden underneath that visor was the face of a human woman. When she had died, her siblings and parents would pray for her soul every day, but as the years passed their prayers ceased and the desire to kill entered her mind. I couldn't purify her soul and I let her escape to Hueco Mundo; it was at that moment I desired to create a world where all souls could reside; Human, Hollow and Demon." Kazui explained.

Ichika's eyes widened, her mind was unable to process what Kazui had said.

"Lieutenant Abarai, this room is restricted" a voice informed the young Shinigami.

Isane Kotetsu, Captain of the Fourth Division stood next to the door ushering Ichika out of the room.

Ichika stood and left the room, gazing into Kazui's eyes as Isane locked the door.

"Please try to relax" Isane said as she approached Kazui.

"I need to tell you something; please listen and try not to panic. You've been in a coma for quite some time. Yes, I know. You'd like to know how long, I'm afraid it's been five years since your battle with your father."

Kazui's eyes widened; as he stared down at his body he noticed how skeletal his limbs were.

"Why was Ichika speaking as if the battle was only yesterday?" Kazui asked worryingly.

Isane's eyes softened as she stared at the young man.

"In Soul Society, time flows at an irregular pace, this is why the residents of Soul Society live for long periods of time. Even the weakest of spirits live for hundreds of human years whilst Shinigami live for thousands due to our Longevity. For her, five years in the material world is akin to five months in Soul Society" Isane informed.

Kazui nodded as he rested his head on his pillow.

"Please leave the room" Kazui requested.

Isane nodded and left the young man alone.

* * *

"How was he" Rukia asked her daughter.

Ichika lowered her head, tears threatening to run from her eyes.

"His actions parallel that of Yhwach, the way he speaks, moves and thinks is akin to the Emperor of the Wandenreich" Ichika informed.

Rukia nodded, it would seem that the personality of Yhwach imprinted itself on Kazui. The things he believes, the way he fights, the things he says, is influenced by the Father of the Quincy.


	3. Chapter 2

An individual crept into Kazui's room. A woman with brown hair tied in a Military Donut Bun and green eyes stood above Kazui's unconscious form; she was clad in fatigues and had a black beret situated on her head. A pale hand caressed Kazui's cheek as bright green eyes gazed at the slumbering face of her leader.

"Leader, wake up" the woman whispered as she disturbed Kazui slumber.

Kazui's eyes opened; slowly, he sat upright and gazed into his subordinate's eyes.

"Why are you here Shizuka?" Kazui asked.

Shizuka hauled the blanket from Kazui's body and cut the bindings on his arms and legs. She sheathed her blade and inserted a needle into Kazui's arm, injecting an unknown substance into his body.

"What did you inject into me?" Kazui asked Shizuka.

Shizuka stared into Kazui's eyes and smirked.

"I injected Digoxin into your body, this drug should make your heart beat stronger and with a more regular rhythm; you need to be capable of walking if you want to leave the area" Shizuka informed.

Kazui nodded and gradually rose from his seated position. As he leant on Shizuka, Kazui sluggishly hobbled out of the room.

"I opened a portal; it will transport us to Silbern where you will continue your crusade" Shizuka informed Kazui.

Kazui chuckled, he was finally returning to Silbern, a place "outside the Gotei 13's 'Heaven'".

"I know it was a good idea sparing you all those years ago" Kazui whispered.

Shizuka chuckled, slowly patting Kazui on the back.

"I was a weak hollow back then, now I'm a powerful Arrancar, forever indebted to you" Shizuka stated.

Kazui nodded as they ambled through a hall.

"The prisoner has escaped; inform Captain Kotetsu!" a voice yelled.

Kazui and Shizuka began running through the halls of the Fourth Division Barracks; evading guards and locating the exit to the building.

"I found them; **DETONATE** , **BAKUDAN**!" a voice screamed.

Suddenly, the wall beside the duo exploded. Shizuka's eyes opened, she was covered in debris. She was unharmed; Kazui however was suffering from multiple injuries. His left arm had been severed from his body, his right eye was missing and he had scratches marring his face; a large portion of shrapnel was protruding above his empty eye socket. The piece of shrapnel was shaped like a horn, giving Kazui a demonic look.

Unexpectedly, the portal which lingered outside the Fourth Division Barracks opened inside the hallway. A member of Kazui's army pulled both Shizuka and Kazui into the portal.

* * *

The Captains of the Gotei 13 stood facing each other in two lines. In the far end of the room sat the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 Shunsui Kyōraku; in the two lines stood Suì-Fēng, Captain of the Second Division; Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, Captain of the Third Division; Isane Kotetsu, Captain of the Fourth Division; Shinji Hirako, Captain of the Fifth Division; Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the Sixth Division; Tetsuzaemon Iba, Captain of the Seventh Division; Lisa Yadōmaru, Captain of the Eighth Division; Kensei Muguruma, Captain of the Ninth Division; Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Division; Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the Eleventh Division; Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of the Twelfth Division and Rukia Kuchiki, Captain of the Thirteenth Division.

"Kazui Kurosaki has escaped Soul Society, prepare for war".


	4. Chapter 3

Ichika was in her sleeping quarters; she was lying on her bed, clasping a private photograph of Kazui. Her finger traced the outline of his face, tears streamed down her cheeks as she thought about what Kazui had said.

" _A world where all souls could reside; Human, Hollow and Demon_ " Ichika thought.

Ichika swore under her breath; a world where all souls could reside is the world Yhwach envisioned.

The door to Ichika's room opened revealing her father. Renji's eyes softened as he stared at his daughter.

"We will bring him back Ichika" Renji assured.

Ichika nodded, she concealed her photo within her Shihakushō and sat upright glaring at her father.

"You should really knock before entering father" Ichika replied.

Renji smirked at his daughter and leant on her wall; he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"And you shouldn't ogle at that photograph twenty-four-seven" Renji stated.

Ichika blushed; she hoped her father wouldn't notice her photo.

"Next time you see him, you should ask him out, by then we would have brought him home" Renji reassured.

Ichika nodded and smiled, ever since she had met him, she had had a crush on Kazui.

"Come on, as the Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division, you have to attend the war games held in the First Division Barracks" Renji said.

* * *

Kazui sat on Yhwach' throne, ever since he had rediscovered Silbern, he had proclaimed himself as its ruler. He was in command of an army of Arrancar, Fullbringers, Togabito and Quincy who had survived the Quincy Blood War. Humans, Hollows and Demons bolstered his ranks; his forces were garbed in fatigues with Brodie Helmets situated on their heads, gasmasks were positioned on their faces, protecting them from any harmful Reiatsu in Silbern.

"How is the prosthetic arm" Shizuka asked from beside Kazui.

Kazui's appearance had changed; an eyepatch was situated on his face, covering his empty eye socket. A Hook Prosthesis had replaced his absent limb, giving him the ability to cut his enemies without wielding a blade. The piece of shrapnel embedded in his head had grown giving Kazui a wicked and malevolent appearance.

"It's fine Shizuka" Kazui reassured.

Kazui rubbed his cheek; due to the explosion, many scars tarnished his face. Every so often he would have to rub his skin to reduce the pain.

"Has Military Intelligence received any Data from the war games conducted in Soul Society?" Kazui asked Shizuka.

Shizuka nodded; she had assigned the mission of acquiring Data to a member of Kazui's Special Forces the 'Guards'. The man who she assigned the mission to, was a Fullbringer dubbed 'Octopus'. Octopus was a Fullbringer with the ability of transforming into other individuals; he would infiltrate Soul Society and acquire the identity of a member of the Gotei 13 attending the war games in an attempt to transmit any Data concerning the war games to Silbern.

"Yes, Octopus has already acquired the identity of a member of the Gotei 13, he has been relaying Data ever since the war games began" Shizuka informed.


End file.
